


Various Oneshots

by 19Ninja



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Different Genres, Drabbles, Few canon, Humor, M/M, Randomness, Romance, etc. - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19Ninja/pseuds/19Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decided to do many oneshots, some being random while some related. We'll see how it goes! Sora/My list of certain characters, mostly Soriku though. R@R! Feel free to give suggestions and prompts, looking forward to them! Chapter 1: Sora/Vanitas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Various Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Sora/Vanitas
> 
> .
> 
> .

Vanitas smiled smugly as he walked in the middle of the hallway, which was empty by now. All the high school students had left when the bell rang a while ago, leaving behind a quiet but peaceful atmosphere. Who wouldn't leave early on a Friday? That would be Vanitas because he got stuck with detention.

As Vanitas arrived in front of a closed door that had a signed hanged, and read in big letters 'DETENTION.' He couldn't help but chuckled on what will be waiting in store for him once in. Grabbing the door knob, Vantias began to debate if he should enter or ditch detention. But he couldn't bail on the one person he could count on, which was sex... or he will be cut off for a week.

Suddenly the door opened harshly, causing Vanitas to stumble forward since his hand was still on the door knob. Meeting face to face with his angry teacher that gave him detention, Sora Lockhart. "Vanitas, you're ten minutes late. Sit in the front desk now!" Sora fumed as he pointed toward the empty sit in the front row. Then Sora went behind a wooden desk to sit on a chair to wait for time to just pass, and by the look on his face he looked exhausted. Red eyes, bags just beneath his eyes, and yawning every now and then. How he wanted to go home so bad.

Vanitas rolled his eyes, but did as he was told to avoid any further punishment. As Vanitas sat down he failed to notice someone else glaring at him, Ventus, his friend, or as Vanitas called it, sex friend.

When Vanitas turned and finally noticed Ventus' angry expression, he couldn't help but be confused. "What?" He questioned, annoyed.

"You were planning on ditching me in detention!" Ventus whispered furiously as he gritted his teeth, trying his best not to yell at Vanitas. He was still in fact in detention, after all.

"I wouldn't do such a thing. What kind a monster do you take me for, Ventus?!" Vanitas replied, his tone hinted sarcasm that Ventus caught on quickly.

"You asshole. You were outside for two minutes debating, weren't you?" When Vanitas didn't answered, Ventus scoffed, lowly. "You're the reason I'm even in detention! What happened to sticking together?!"

"Ahem." Sora cleared his throat to get the other two teens there attention, and to avoid any further arguments. "Now since everybody is here. You're going to explain why you're here? And, what not to do in the future? Now, let's start with you, Ventus."

Ventus frowned, "Well... I'm here because _someone_ put inappropriate magazines in my backpack! Then someone bumped into me causing the magazines to fall out!" Ventus huffed, still mad that Vanitas did such a thing. "In the future I will always check my backpack from now on to avoid this mess!"

"Good work, Ventus. Your turn, Vanitas." Sora smiled.

Vanitas grumbled, "I'm here because my _teacher_ is a wuss and couldn't take a joke. Next time you should know how to dodge spit balls, Lockhart." Vanitas smirked as he finished, he was obviously mad that Sora gave him detention.

Sora's eyebrow twitched in anger. "That's it you're staying for another fifth-teen minutes here." Why was Vanitas making this harder!?

Vanitas continued, "And now, to avoid this in the future? Not to bother you when you're in a bitter mood." Now Vanitas was starting to mock Sora, and he was gladly enjoying it.

"That's it another twenty minutes!" Sora shouted.

"Only to bother you when you fuck Mr. Dawn." At hearing that name Sora blushed into a dark shade of red, but not out of embarrassment. No, out of anger. Riku Dawn was Sora's coworker, a friend that Sora can talk too. Sora developed a crush on Riku since he started working in high school not too long ago.

"You have detention tomorrow! You will be here eight in the morning tomorrow." Sora growled as he glared deadly at Vanitas. While Ventus remained silent, and not utter a word or laugh.

Vanitas' eyes widened. "What?! You can't do that!"

"I can and I will." Sora smirked smugly, and looked at the clock that was hung on the wall at the right side of the room. "Look at the time. Ventus you can go now, you finished your time."

Ventus' eyes lit up brightly. "Thank you, Mr. Lockhart." He got up from the desk and stick out his tongue to Vanitas as he got his backpack. "By the way Vanitas, no activities for a whole week."

"C'mon, don't be like that. You know you need me," Vanitas smirked, only to receive a growl from Ventus.

"I don't need you!" Ventus shouted back defensively, sick of Vanitas saying that he needs him. When in reality he doesn't. "And just for that, we're over."

Sora sighed, "Ventus go ahead and leave, since you been behaving good since _his_ arrival." He finished as he narrowed his eyes towards Vanitas. Ventus nodded then left. Leaving Sora and Vanitas alone in the classroom.

"Thanks to you I lost my sex partner!" Vanitas hissed.

"Me? You're the one that was messing with him." Sora replied, yawning again. He looked at the time only to see that it was barely four thirty... Thirty more minutes till five O'clock.

Vanitas raised his hand. "What?" Sora asked.

"May I go to the restroom?"

Sora wasn't sure if he should allow Vanitas to go, since there was a possibly he could skip. But what if he really needed to go to the restroom? "Go ahead. But you better come back!" Sora warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Vanitas rolled his eyes as he hopped out of his sit and rushed towards the door in full speed. Once out Vanitas cheered in victory. "Sucker, can't believe he believed me." He laughed.

As Vanitas began to walk toward the end of the hallway, he heard Sora's name. Vanitas rose his eyebrow suspiciously and followed where the noise was coming from. He stopped when he ended up in the teacher's lounge.

The door was slightly opened, giving Vanitas a chance to peek in and see who was talking about Sora. Curiously getting the best out of him. To his surprise it was Riku and some other teachers.

"So, Riku, do you think Sora is odd?" a red haired lady asked.

"Honestly, I find him strange. Just the other day he confessed to me... I mentally freaked out, and rejected him." Riku answered as he frowned remembering Sora's confession.

"Sora did what?! Really?" Someone else replied shocked, but not surprised about Sora's preference.

"Yes. Besides he's not my type. I'm more into serious men than some goofy, childish guy." Riku chuckled, everyone in the room laughed as well. Vanitas gritted his teeth, not believing what he was hearing. They were making fun of Sora! Those assholes. Sure, Vanitas would do the same but it was different!

Sure, Sora was goofy and naïve, but that's what makes him special. He was always there to help out Vanitas when he needed help or getting into trouble. Sora is a good and honest man, and its a shame that Riku can't see it. Suddenly Vanitas realized something... He liked Sora. All the teasing he done to him in the past was just a way to get his attention. It all make sense now... Maybe that's why he was with Ventus, cause of there appearance...

I'm an asshole, Vanitas thought. He decided to go back to detention instead of skipping. As much as he wanted to tell off Riku, he couldn't do it and ignored the thought.

When he reached the detention room, Vanitas entered and saw that Sora was sleeping on the desk, tiredly. He assumed that the rejection took a toll on Sora and he stayed up all night crying. No wondered his eyes were red.

Vanitas sighed and poke Sora on the shoulder to wake him up. "fi..ve.. mor-.. min..utes." Sora mumbled, sleepily. Vanitas lightly blushed and tried to wake Sora up again, causing him to stir.

"Vanitas? Thought you left?" Sora yawned and stretched his arms in attempt to wake himself up.

"Why would I leave since you're fun to hang with?" Vanitas answered as he looked away embarrassed, he has a long way to impress Sora.

Sora was caught off guard by Vanitas' sudden change in attitude, but nevertheless he was happy.

"In that case, we'll have fun tomorrow morning in detention!" Sora grinned in a complacent way. Vanitas groaned, having forgotten about that, hoping that Sora would have forgotten as well.

At least Vanitas has something to look forward to, seeing Sora.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note... Going to be doing many oneshots! Hope you enjoy! Getting many ideas! Feel free to leave a prompt or idea!
> 
> Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!
> 
> Read and Give Kudos!


End file.
